Intempéries amoureuses
by Naely
Summary: Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il pleuvait à verse et qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Quelqu'un de trempé, quelqu'un de bouleversé qui n'avait pas pris la peine de s'abriter sous un parapluie et avait subi la violence des intempéries. Pairing à découvrir. (Attention, très légère présence de Yaoi.)


-Cette nuit, de fortes pluies et des vents violents sont annoncés sur la région de Tokyo exceptionnellement classée en zone rouge pour toute la durée du week-end à venir. Des mesures de sécurité ont été prises par les autorités, il est cependant conseillé à la population de rester à l'abri jusqu'à-

Aomine éteignit la télévision et bâilla avec ennui. Avachi sur le canapé trois places trônant au milieu de son salon, il s'était vainement hasardé de chaîne en chaîne à la recherche d'une émission distrayante. À cause de ce temps pourri, il ne pouvait ni sortir prendre l'air comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il ne savait pas dormir ni jouer au basket. À moins de tenter le diable en transformant la maison en salle de sport de fortune… jusqu'à réveiller sa mère qui l'étriperait sans regret.

À peine était-il revenu de son entraînement journalier, plus tôt, que la météo avait commencé à changer. Sur le moment, il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Il avait diné, avait un peu traîné en bas sans réel but et était monté avec l'idée de se coucher. Après plusieurs heures passées à se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, il avait néanmoins fini par abandonner. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir clairement, trop éveillé pour être emporté par les bras de Morphée, il avait opté pour la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui.

Quelques filles à moitié nues, un téléfilm sanglant complètement naze et un demi-bulletin météo rediffusé plus tard, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il se sentait crevé mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait l'impression d'être tenu en éveil contre sa volonté par plusieurs litres de caféine carburant sans relâche dans son système circulatoire. Il n'avait pas envie de remonter, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus s'abrutir plus longtemps devant le petit écran.

Presque résolu, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir son frigo pour le refermer aussitôt, sans prendre d'aliments car il n'avait pas faim, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il regarda l'heure et poussa un juron. Quel était le crétin qui se pointait chez les gens aussi tard ? Ou aussi tôt, au choix…

Aomine passa une main dans sa tignasse bleu nuit, las, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Qui que ce soit, cet emmerdeur ne méritait pas qu'on le laisse poireauter dehors par un temps pareil. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que le jeune homme n'allait pas lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure. Quelqu'un de normal était censé dormir du sommeil du juste, là, tout de suite. S'il s'agissait de Kise, qu'importe la raison, il se promettait de lui refaire le portrait, et tant pis si sa carrière de mannequin était détruite en même temps que son joli minois. Ce gars méritait qu'on lui apprenne la notion de « dépasser les bornes ». Daiki se jura aussi que si le blond se ramenait seulement pour voir la tête endormie de son coéquipier ou pour une autre motivation totalement stupide et farfelue, il le tuerait pour de bon. C'était le seul moyen efficace pouvant le guérir de sa bêtise, il ne manquerait à personne sauf à ses fans, de toute façon. Cette bonne action aurait le mérite de sauver l'humanité avant qu'il ne la contamine définitivement.

Le joueur de basketball ricana et ouvrit la porte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en coin en imaginant son ami, mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

Sa première réaction fut de se figer. Rapidement, la commissure de ses lèvres s'affaissa. Son regard mi-rieur mi-agacé s'emplit de stupeur et ses traits juvéniles se crispèrent, laissant entrevoir l'adulte qu'il deviendrait. Il se demanda s'il ne cauchemardait pas, si le fait que, pour une fois, le repas de sa mère lui ait paru excellent ne cachait pas quelque chose de plus alarmant, un puissant effet hallucinogène, par exemple. Il resta bloqué pareil à un abruti de première, incapable de réagir, pas foutu de se détacher de ces prunelles framboise emplies de larmes.

Devant lui se tenait Satsuki, sa Satsuki. Celle qui riait, celle qui boudait, celle qui le menait à la victoire et qu'il fréquentait avant de savoir marcher. Sa meilleure amie de toujours, innocente, adorable, capricieuse et chiante qu'il s'efforçait l'air de rien de protéger des dangers de la vie auxquels une aussi jolie fille se retrouve confrontée. Celle qui avait de magnifiques cheveux roses parfaitement peignés.

Celle qui lui semblait à mille lieues de la Momoi qui lui faisait face, ses habits imbibés d'eau, sa mine ravagée par le chagrin et sa chevelure emmêlée. Elle avait triste allure. Le cœur du collégien se serra dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Elle paraissait prête à s'envoler à la prochaine bourrasque, capable de se faire emporter par les intempéries d'une minute à l'autre.

Une chose était sûre. Il buterait celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Il lui fallut d'interminables secondes pour se remettre du choc mais quand ce fut fait, il ne réfléchit plus. Il lui prit le bras, l'attira tout contre lui et referma derrière elle. Il nicha son visage dans son cou, respira son parfum ténu et la frictionna frénétiquement. Sa peau était glacée, digne d'un cadavre, d'un cadavre larmoyant qui aurait fait un tour dans le canal. Dire que la demoiselle était trempée jusqu'aux os aurait été un euphémisme, à peine était-elle entrée qu'une immense flaque s'était formée à ses pieds.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris un parapluie, bon sang ?! Elle allait choper la crève !

Des remarques pareilles, il en avait une infinité en réserve, prêtes à être balancées avec hargne. Mais Satsu lui donnait l'impression d'être si fragile, soudain, qu'il n'aurait pu s'y résoudre. Son apparence était déplorable, si elle ne se débarrassait pas vite de ses vêtements, elle tomberait malade pour de bon.

Faisant preuve de toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il lui ôta sa veste, lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Doucement, sans se décoller d'elle pour ne pas la perturber, il l'emmena au salon et la fit s'asseoir sur le sofa - au diable les traces de pas boueuses, la matrone comprendrait. Il se posa à côté de la jeune fille et la serra de plus belle entre ses bras, son front brûlant aux antipodes du sien gelé contre lequel il s'appuyait.

Une vague de sérénité enveloppait son corps à son contact. Il aurait aimé rester dans cette position une éternité durant, à la réchauffer par sa volonté seule qui aurait suffi, mais il devait se dégager. Bien qu'il sache être de retour quasi immédiatement, quitter Momoi l'effrayait. Il avait peur que la situation n'empire mystérieusement en son absence, que Satsuki se vide de son sang par une blessure béante qu'il n'aurait pas remarquée.

La faute à ce thriller à la noix.

-Satsu, je reviens tout de suite, je vais te ramener des habits secs et de quoi t'essuyer, d'accord ? Tu vas attraper froid, sinon.

Elle sanglotait sans bruit, là, contre son torse, pendant que lui, tel un con, il méditait sur un scénario de série B. Putain.

-Satsu, ne pleure plus, je vais pas être long. Je te le promets.

-Dai-chan… S'il te plaît…

Son murmure inaudible lui fut plus douloureux que n'importe quelle droite qu'on aurait pu lui balancer.

-Tu as ma parole.

À contrecœur, il se détacha d'elle, lui caressa affectueusement le sommet du crâne dans l'espoir de rassurer. Rassurer qui ? Lui ou elle ? Un peu des deux, en vérité. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, il s'arrêta brutalement. Il serra les poings et se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner. S'il hésitait un peu plus, il rebrousserait chemin. Et il ne devait pas. Luttant contre la part de lui qui ne voulait pas bouger, il détala en direction de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il empoigna l'un de ses tee-shirts trop petit pour lui, un bas de jogging dont le haut avait disparu et un gros pull que la rose en personne lui avait offert Noël passé. Ceci fait, il se précipita à la salle de bains et prit au passage un large essuie.

Il s'en foutait des portes qui claquaient, du plancher qui craquait sous ses foulées précipitées, du vacarme monstre qu'il produisait et de ses parents qu'il réveillerait probablement. Satsuki était sa priorité.

C'est anxieux, le souffle court qu'il la retrouva. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et se cachait la figure derrière ses mains.

Ses faibles gémissements ne lui échappèrent pas.

La panique de Daiki atteignit son paroxysme. Il lâcha les vêtements qui tombèrent au sol, ne gardant que la serviette. Mû par une force supérieure, il bondit littéralement à l'autre bout du salon et s'empressa de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes aux oreilles de sa si chère amie tandis qu'il frottait activement ses pointes humides.

Il fallait qu'il parle, de tout, de rien, qu'il dise n'importe quoi du moment que ça dissipe l'angoisse qui suintait de chaque pore de sa peau et qui dégoulinait de ce silence entrecoupé de plaintes étouffées.

- Sérieux, je comprends pas pourquoi les gens croient que t'es ma nounou. En vrai, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

Son ton manquait d'assurance et il enchaînait les mots si vite qu'il en oubliait de reprendre son souffle. Sa crédibilité était au plus bas.

-C'est pas moi qui débarquerais chez toi à pas d'heure sous prétexte que ça va pas pour que tu me bichonnes. Avoue, en fait, c'est à ma bouffe que t'en veux. T'avais plus rien dans tes placards, tu pouvais pas faire les courses maintenant et tu t'es dit que dévaliser les miens serait fun.

Son rire forcé mourut au fond de sa gorge avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de sonner faux. Si son objectif n'avait pas été de rasséréner la collégienne, il aurait probablement fermé les yeux pour échapper à la réalité. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Lui, Aomine Daiki, l'As de Teiko, se retrouvait démuni, impuissant devant la tristesse de celle dont il ne souhaitait que le bonheur.

Il allait renchérir d'autres âneries lorsqu'il se mordit la langue. Il pesta sous la douleur, prenant ça pour un signe, celui qu'il devait la fermer s'il n'avait rien de plus intelligent à sortir, au risque de finir comme Kise. Au moins, la demoiselle s'était un peu calmée et ne pleurait plus, c'était l'important. Soupirant, il retourna chercher les habits abandonnés par terre qu'il ramena à la jeune fille.

-Tiens, c'est pas top mais ce sera déjà mieux que ce que tu portes.

-Merci …

-Pas de problème.

Suite à quoi il resta planté droit comme un piquet, à la couver de ses iris saphir d'où transperçait l'inquiétude.

-Heu… Dai-chan…

Il réalisa immédiatement sa bévue et lui tourna le dos, légèrement confus. Une réflexion mal placée venait de lui traverser l'esprit - saletés de pornos. Il se gifla mentalement. Il s'agissait de Momoi, sa pote. S'il fallait qu'il l'aide à se changer, ça ne poserait pas de problème. Si elle préférait qu'il se détourne, c'était compréhensible. Il l'avait déjà vue à moitié nue mais ça remontait à longtemps. À cette époque, elle n'avait pas encore de boobs. La ou plutôt les différences s'avéraient… énormes.

À ce moment-là, l'espace d'un instant, il coïncidera réellement Satsuki en tant que représentante du sexe opposé. Mais ça ne dura pas. Au final, une seule conclusion s'imposait. Satsu était Satsu, point barre.

-Tu peux te retourner.

Aomine risqua une œillade incertaine avant d'obtempérer. Il prit place à côté de la rose et l'invita à venir se caler contre lui. Toujours sans un mot, il embrassa tendrement son crâne et cessa de s'agiter tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. Au fil des secondes, la respiration de la collégienne se tranquillisa, se calquant sur la sienne, et ses muscles se détendirent. Il crut d'ailleurs qu'elle s'était endormie, assommée par un trop-plein d'émotions, et se sentait partir à son tour quand elle mit fin à son mutisme. Bon gré mal gré, il fut sorti de sa torpeur.

-Pardonne-moi, Dai-chan… Tu dois te poser plein de questions. J'ai débarqué à l'improviste et tu m'as accueillie sans broncher. Tu t'es occupé de moi alors que je n'ai fait que pleurer.

Sa voix déjà faible se brisa et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle raffermit sa prise.

-Je vais sûrement t'embêter avec mes histoires de filles et mes états d'âme, je m'en doute mais… J'ai besoin de partager tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Le bleu n'en était plus à une heure de sommeil perdue. Il se positionna plus confortablement et installa Momoi sur ses genoux. Bien qu'il la taquine régulièrement sur son poids, elle n'était vraiment pas lourde. Au sens propre. Car au sens figuré, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Satsuki qui avait parfaitement compris son invitation muette.

-Si je savais par où commencer…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant de quelle manière aborder le sujet. Quand bien même ce fut chose faite, un ange passa avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de se lancer.

-Tu te rappelles quand, l'année dernière, un garçon de notre âge, un peu étrange sur les bords, a émis le souhait de s'inscrire dans le club de basket ? Ki-chan… Toi-même tu en avais déjà entendu parler. Le célèbre mannequin, celui qui excelle dans tous les sports et autour de qui tournent toutes les filles. Je ne dirais pas qu'il m'attirait, j'étais loin d'être l'une de ses groupies. J'avais Tetsu-kun, après tout. Mais…

Voyant son confident hausser un sourcil, la demoiselle fit la moue et le frappa. Il n'était pas encore prêt à pointer le bout de son nez le jour où elle parviendrait à le blesser, dans cet état qui plus est. Elle ne parvint qu'à s'épuiser un peu plus.

-Comment veux-tu que je tienne jusqu'à la fin si tu m'interromps à tout bout de champ ?! Aie au moins la décence de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je dis !

Sa tentative pour s'époumoner ne réussit qu'à faire souffrir ses cordes vocales et à lui arracher une quinte de toux. C'était le genre de choses qui survenaient lorsqu'on sortait par une averse torrentielle sans parapluie.

Malgré le fait que cela le démange, Daiki garda son sarcasme pour lui. Où allait le monde s'il n'avait même plus le droit de communiquer au travers d'expressions faciales ? Techniquement, il n'avait coupé la parole à personne. Tant pis, il serait plus muet qu'une tombe et tout aussi inexpressif. La malheureuse viendrait le supplier à genoux en vain pour obtenir une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il avait à présent décidé de rester apathique.

La rose détourna prestement le regard, le baissa et soupira tristement. Sa pseudo saute d'humeur n'avait été que passagère et l'échec cuisant qu'elle représentait ne plongeait que plus encore la collégienne dans son abattement.

-… Ne va pas croire que je n'aimais pas Tetsu-kun. Il était le seul pour moi. De toute façon, qu'aurais-je gagné à feindre la comédie ? J'admettais seulement que Ki-chan n'était pas repoussant. Affirmer le contraire aurait été mentir, il possédait un certain charme qui lui était propre… sans pourtant arriver à la hauteur de notre joueur fantôme !

La jeune fille laissa son exclamation en suspens dans les airs et se passa une main sur le visage, fatiguée.

- C'est vrai, quand je pensais cela, je n'avais pas prévu que Ki-chan intègre l'équipe de basket. Cette possibilité ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Dès le début, pourtant, il nous a surpris avec ses capacités exceptionnelles. Son talent de copycat était bluffant, du jamais vu ! Bien sûr, il ne vous arrivait pas à la cheville, mais son potentiel était clairement visible. J'ai su instinctivement qu'il s'élèverait à votre niveau, Akashi-kun aussi. Regarde où ses efforts l'ont mené aujourd'hui, il est presque devenu votre égal. En aucun cas il n'a été un poids mort. Il a toujours été plein d'entrain, c'est toi le premier à pouvoir en attester. C'est certain, on a eu quelques soucis avec des fans bizarres et obsédées par lui mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. On est passé au-dessus, au final, puis Ki-chan a toujours possédé une motivation sans pareille, ça compensait…

La demoiselle masqua un bâillement. Elle se sentait éreintée et se doutait que le sommeil ne tarderait pas à la cueillir.

- Au fil des entraînements et des compétitions, on a appris à se connaître. Je trouvais ça fou d'avoir déjà un avenir prometteur tout tracé à notre âge. Je croyais qu'il était une personne complètement à part, totalement différente de nous, pourtant, il était normal, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il était gentil, pas seulement avec moi, avec tout le monde. Souriant, un peu gamin mais tellement adorable dans son genre. Je pouvais discuter avec lui de sujets plus féminins, ou en tout cas, moins masculins. Ça me changeait du basket, ta seule conversation.

Voyant son interlocuteur tirer une tronche de deux pieds de long, elle leva les mains comme pour nuancer ses propos.

-Ne va pas t'imaginer ce que je n'ai pas dit ! C'est naturel d'éprouver l'envie de souffler un peu, essaye de te mettre à ma place. Mais le basketball est aussi important pour moi que pour toi ou que pour n'importe quel autre joueur !

-Plus que Murasakibara, j'espère…

-Oui, c'est vrai que Mukkun est une ex… Eh ! Ne change pas de sujet comme ça !

Le jeune homme se prit une autre tape, désormais certain qu'il ne comprendrait jamais comment Kuroko restait constamment stoïque face à une telle furie. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, se rembrunit et décida que Tetsuya devait être un androïde dépourvu d'émotions pour ne pas réagir ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu.

Momoi croisa les bras et se laissa mollement retomber sur le torse de son ami.

-Dai-chan, je suis tombée amoureuse de Ki-chan.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle grimaça, et, de peur de se retourner, se lança à corps perdu dans la suite de son monologue.

-Quand ? Je ne sais pas trop. Il traînait continuellement avec toi et avec Tetsu-kun, de ce fait, on se fréquentait souvent. On s'est découvert des points communs, on a ri ensemble, passé beaucoup de temps ensemble… il s'est parfois montré si galant ! Je n'étais pas habituée à tant d'attention. Tu vas trouver ça insensé mais je me suis mise à penser que si Tetsu-kun était la lune, Ki-chan serait le soleil. Mentalement, je me suis d'ailleurs surprise à énumérer leurs différences, à pointer ce que l'un avait de plus que l'autre et vis versa… Sans m'en rendre compte, je restais plus souvent avec Tetsu-kun uniquement pour me rapprocher de Ki-chan… Il en aura fallu du temps mais j'ai finir par voir la réalité en face.

Elle se mordit le poing, haletante, alors qu'elle atteignait le cœur de sa confidence.

-Mes gestes d'affection envers celui que je prétends aimer sont devenus vides. Je trompe tout le monde, c'est à peine si je ne me suis pas leurrée moi-même. J'ai tellement honte, Dai-chan ! Il ne faut pas être aveugle pour deviner que Tetsu-kun ne m'apprécie que comme une camarade mais… Je ne sais pas ce que je désire. J'espère encore au fond de moi avoir faux sur toute la ligne mais d'un autre côté, je devine que ce n'est que par simple orgueil. Tu me connais, j'ai toujours été un peu naïve, un peu fleur bleu, aussi. Depuis toute petite je rêve d'un prince charmant et d'un amour sorti des pages d'un livre de contes de fées. Je croyais l'avoir trouvé. Qui serais-je donc pour oser faire part de mes réels sentiments à Ki-chan alors que je suis la méchante de l'histoire ? Je n'ai pas cessé de me torturer avec cette question. Je…

Daiki l'enlaça et caressa sa joue que creusaient de nouveaux sillons humides, la coupant dans sa lancée. Ce fut un simple geste qui aurait pu être interprété de tant de manières différentes. Elle, néanmoins, était capable de saisir toute sa portée, de ressentir au fond de son être le soutien moral apporté par ces innombrables réponses qui n'auraient pas trouvé d'écho si elles avaient été prononcées. La mâchoire tremblotante, les paupières fermement serrées, elle s'obligea à continuer jusqu'au bout.

-J'ai voulu me déclarer, Dai-chan. Après l'entraînement d'hier, je suis restée. J'ai attendu. Il était le dernier dans les vestiaires, je croyais que tout le monde était parti. J'étais heureuse, stressée comme pas possible mais si impatiente…

Les larmes redoublèrent, devenant torrent.

-Je me suis dit que c'était ma chance. J'ai mis de côté tous mes remords, j'ai essayé de ne pas songer à sa réaction, de ne pas imaginer le pire. J'étais pourtant certaine de me prendre un râteau mais je… Dai-chan !

Tel le gaz contenu dans une canette que l'on aurait secouée puis ouverte, sa détresse chercha à se disperser par tous les moyens. L'éplorée laissa échapper ses innombrables lamentations, semblables aux plaintes d'un animal endeuillé, et se réfugia violemment dans les bras de l'As, si fort qu'elle semblait aspirer à y disparaître. Quelque peu étourdi, ce dernier papillonna des yeux, tentant de saisir les paroles confuses que la jeune fille n'articulait qu'à moitié.

-Ô, Dai-chan, j'aurais préféré qu'il me dise qu'il ne m'aime pas !

Le métis fronça les sourcils, ce qui rida son front. Il ne comprenait plus.

-Je les ai dérangés, ils croyaient que j'étais rentrée chez moi comme les autres, Ils…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un râle rauque. Égarée entre les remous de son tourment, à deux doigts de se noyer dans un lac de perles salées, elle ne parvint pas de suite à s'expliquer.

-Ils ont cru que c'était à cause de Testu-kun. Ils m'ont vue, ils ont voulu me retenir mais je suis partie. J'ai couru jusqu'à la maison et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Il fallait que je vienne et que je te parle. Ils… Dai-chan, ils s'embrassaient ! Ki-chan et Testu-kun s'embrassaient !

Le sang d'Aomine se glaça à l'entente de cette phrase. Des images terrifiantes lui parvinrent et défilèrent à vitesse grand V dans son champ de vision, trop rapides pour être détaillées, trop lente pour être oubliées. Elles s'ancrèrent dans sa rétine.

-Je dois avoir rêvé, Dai-chan, dis-moi que je vais me réveiller. Ça ne peut pas être possible, je dois cauchemarder.

La voix de collégienne lui parut soudain lointaine, déformée, atténuée. Ses membres lui semblèrent lourds et son crâne douloureux. Quelque chose se fendilla en lui, quelque chose se brisa.

Kise et Kuroko.

Si quelqu'un devait délirer, c'était lui.

Un son assourdissant et répétitif lui parvint. Surgissant de nulle part, il coupa court à ses tourments. Le bleu tenta de le chasser mais le volume augmenta jusqu'à lui vriller les tympans, aggravant sa migraine. Le monde devint flou. Momoi s'effaça dans ses bras. Elle disparut. Comme ça. D'un coup. Vint le tour du canapé qui se volatilisa sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. La pièce tout entière suivit le mouvement et s'évapora devant lui. Tout autour de lui ne restait que le néant, noir, sombre. Le jeune homme fut poussé par une main invisible et bascula en arrière. N'ayant rien à quoi se raccrocher, il sombra dans l'infini.

* * *

Aomine se releva en sursaut et cria, paniqué, les sens en alerte. Il ne savait plus où il était, à peine qui il était. Il était en nage, encore ailleurs, et des bribes de son songe lui parvenaient dans le désordre. Il hurlait sans raison et tabassait un malheureux coussin qui passait par là.

Il massacrait un bout de tissu rembourré…

Ce fut le déclic, il réalisa la stupidité de la situation et cessa tout. Un regard autour de lui lui permit de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Il se trouvait sur le divan, chez lui. La télé, allumée, repassait une énième fois le journal d'hier soir. Il devait s'être assoupi. Il s'étira nonchalamment et l'éteignit. La pluie battait toujours sur les carreaux et malmenait la toiture. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Pas longtemps à son avis…

Son ventre gargouilla. Le joueur de basket se moqua de sa propre idiotie et décida qu'il se préparerait un en-cas nocturne avant de rejoindre son lit. Il se leva mais se stoppa devant l'entrée.

Ah. Oui. Ce qui lui cassait les oreilles, c'était la sonnette.

Bizarrement, ça lui disait quelque chose.

-Hum…

Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir, telle était la question. Il devait être facilement trois heures du matin, non ? Un peu moins, un peu plus ? Si quelqu'un venait ainsi le harceler, ce devait être important. Daiki bougonna, il devait faire froid dehors. Dans son immense bonté, il se résolut à ouvrir la porte.

Le vent mordant s'engouffra violemment dans la demeure et lui arracha un frisson glacé qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'extérieur apportait cette fragrance caractéristique des jours pluvieux. Celle probablement issue de la pollution dont on préférait ignorer délibérément l'origine afin d'en épargner le charme.

-Kise ?!

Ryôta lui faisait face, tout dégoulinant. Ses cheveux, à moitié plaqués sur son front, à moitié en bataille, lui donnaient l'air d'un chien mouillé. Sa veste, ouverte, offrait une vue plongeante sur sa chemise blanche devenue transparente, à demi déboutonnée. Ses chaussures, de véritables éponges, étaient bonnes pour la poubelle. Et dans son regard brillait une flamme, désespérée, rassurée, incertaine et vacillante.

Le mannequin esquissa l'ombre d'un triste sourire.

-Aomecchi. Je crois que je suis amoureux.

* * *

**Voilà pour ma deuxième participation sur ce fandom ainsi que sur ce site tout court. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir été trop OOC avec Aomine et Momoi. Bien que je me les imagine ainsi dans une telle situation, je suis plus douée pour comprendre les personnages dont je suis les aventures que pour les mettre en scène à mon tour. Ma plus grande crainte est d'avoir, en réalité, réalisé un carnage.**

**Il se pourrait que dans un jour extrêmement lointain, je réalise une fanfiction dite longue sur ce triangle amoureux... Je ne mens pas, j'ai de l'espoir ! :X**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous avez peut-être aimé, moins aimé, des fautes abominables que vous auriez croisées et des tournures de phrase étranges. Je serais ravie d'en tenir compte à l'avenir et de connaître vos impressions.**

**Pardonnez mon piètre titre, je n'avais pas de meilleure idée.**

**(Je ne possède que le scénario de cet OS, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.)**


End file.
